


Nothing Left

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bank Robbery, Cheating is not Allison or Lydia, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Past Relationship(s), Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:30:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3415913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ally.” The voice on the line is as familiar as the number on her caller id is unknown. Allison hits end and throws the phone across the room. She watches it light up, listens to the buzzing as it rattles against the floorboard, just sits there curled up on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, and she <em>knows</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: bank robbers au
> 
> Note: I had a different pairing for this prompt, but then I [read this post](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com/post/111715453011/two-black-cadillacs-by-carrie-underwood) and this fic sprang into my mind. I wrote it in 26 minutes, so I apologize for typos, etc. (I also listened to [Something Bad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4Yzj-m_SBk) on repeat while writing, so there's that.)

“Ally.” The voice on the line is as familiar as the number on her caller id is unknown. Allison hits end and throws the phone across the room. She watches it light up, listens to the buzzing as it rattles against the floorboard, just sits there curled up on her bed, arms wrapped around her knees, and she _knows_.

She knows before she crawls over there, knows before shaking hands put in the code to her voicemail. Knows exactly why Lydia is calling her after all these years.

Allison listens to what Lydia has to say with tears streaming down her cheeks and then goes into the bathroom and throws up.

When she's brought up what little was in her stomach, Allison wipes her face with a cold washcloth, and sinks down to the floor. She can't do this again.

 _You can get through anything_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like her mother says in her head.

Allison closes her eyes as she gets pulled back into college, back into seeing her best friend and her ex with their bodies pressed tightly together, tongues tangling, right out in the middle of nowhere, that ex that she spent hours crying over in that same best friend's arms.

That was the last time she'd spoken to either of them.

Allison moved on, transferred to the opposite side of the country to finish school, became a divorce lawyer, dated another lawyer for five years before finally deciding to take the ultimate plunge.

There's no way it could be true.

But her analytical mind is already putting together the pieces. The weekend trips out west, the conferences and high profile cases in LA. It's all too easy to imagine how he could have fit Lydia into his schedule.

Allison just doesn't know what to do.

Eventually, she picks up her phone and dials Lydia.

-

“You made sure the press got wind of the location?” Lydia tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as Allison fights with her wedding dress.

“Yeah,” she answers, finally getting all the pieces into Lydia's tiny little car. “They'll be there.”

Lydia nods in satisfaction and starts the car, checks the paper bag full of cash in the backseat, and then heads off down the highway.

They drive for about three hours, just silently listening to music before Allison starts getting uncomfortable in the dress. Lydia finds a no-name motel at the next exit, and they swing in. It's not someplace that she'd ever choose to shack up in, but it's at least moderately clean, and the manager takes cash.

Lydia goes for some food, and comes back to Allison swearing and fighting with her dress.

“Son of – Can you help?” Allison grits her teeth.

Lydia hesitates, then nods, pushes everything she feels down deep. “Absolutely.”

She helps Allison get out of the dress, doing her best not to give any sign that she's storing up these images for later.

Allison thanks her with a hug, and that's completely unfair, because there's only a thin slip of white silk between her and Allison's body, and her mouth waters with the needs to taste her, her hands ache to curl around those perfect breasts.

Lydia does nothing, it's all she can give Allison after the times that she's hurt her former best friend. The thing in college had been confusing and complicated, and she'd only realized much later that she hadn't really wanted Scott after all, she'd wanted Allison, and Scott was the closest she could come. But Jackson, that was a total fluke, and she can't even believe that they'd both chosen him.

Through it all, though her body was with others, her heart has always belonged to Allison. And now she intends to spend the rest of her life giving the other woman a good life, however she wants it.

-

They run through the cash in two weeks. Living in a motel is expensive.

Jackson's already emptied all of their joint accounts. Allison has nothing.

“What are we going to do?” she asks her companion mournfully.

Lydia muses. “How do you feel about robbing a bank?”

-

The plan goes off without a hitch. Allison's put her archery hobby to good use, taking out the outside cameras with a few well-placed projectiles while Lydia's on the inside for a “job interview”. Allison climbs down from the roof while Lydia plants a bug on the manager's computer. Allison crouches upstairs with a special laptop Lydia got from who knows where, and presses the buttons she's been told to press. Things start flashing across the screen, numbers and letters, and in the space of thirty seconds, money's been transferred through thirty accounts in twenty countries, and deposited in this particular bank under a false name.

Lydia wraps up the interview when Allison texts her, and she sweeps out, heading to get the car they “borrowed” and pull it up out back. Allison swings down within two minutes, and they drive straight to the next closest branch, and withdraw a quarter of the cash.

Lydia calls Danny while Allison's inside, and gives him the numbers, and he spreads the money out from his end, gives her the numbers and places of those smaller accounts, and takes a third of the take for himself. She thanks him, and then takes the battery from her cell, crushes it beneath her heel.

-

“Another glass?” Lydia offers up the bottle of wine.

“Oh why not?” Allison laughs, and nods her thanks as Lydia fills up the wineglass.

“To us, successful bank robbers,” Lydia smirks and lifts her glass.

Allison lofts hers as well, shares the toast with her friend and then tosses back the contents. “Thank you, Lydia,” she says, “for everything.”

Lydia shrugs, tries to play it off, but Allison comes over to her, settles her hands on either side of Lydia's face.

“No, I mean it, Lyds, you _saved_ me.” Lydia can't look away from Allison, frozen because all she wants to do is surge up and kiss her, but she can't, can't do that to her best friend, can't offer when Allison's feeling obligated –

Lydia's so lost in her spiral of panic that it takes her a long second to realize that Allison's lips are crashing down on hers, and _she's still frozen_ , and Allison's pulling away, eyes dark and hurt and she can't let it go like that.

Lydia grasps needily for Allison, wraps her hands desperately in the fabric of the other woman's shirt and yanks her hard, strength born of fear that if she doesn't show her now, Allison will never _know_ , and she will never get this chance again.

Allison tumbles into her lap with a surprised 'oof', and then a soft giggle that Lydia is kissing away from her wine-sweet lips.

They don't even bother to move to the bed, just cling to each other in the chair, fumbling fingers and heated kisses and then spiraling need that ends in fireworks and bliss, drifting into sated comfort.

Lydia rouses herself enough to plant a soft kiss to the top of Allison's head and thinks this time, they're going to have it all.

 


End file.
